Inferno Powers - Chapter 2
by Angel Wings
Summary: This chapter tells what happened to Seifer and Squall, new characters are introduced


Inferno Powers

  
  


By: Angel Wings

  
  
  
  


"Ugh!" Squall moaned as he awoke finding himself inside of a cell. He looked around just to spot Seifer sitting against the wall staring at him which sent chills down his spine.

"Finally you wake up. It certainly took you long enough." Seifer remarked. And that was the only words that were exchanged between the two before two men in cloaks approach their cell and unlocked their door.

"Come with us." The two men said in complete unison. Seifer and Squall obediently obey their orders not really wanting to deal with any trouble. They are lead to a room with 6 warriors sitting behind a table, each seeming to be in some kind of meditation.

"Sir Shadock! Seifer Alamsy and Squall Leonhart." The two men yell in unison to the 6 warriors. Surprisingly they knew their names which caused Squall to fall into his usual frown. The man with wild red hair looks up and nods at the two men then they left the room, leaving Seifer and Squall.

"Welcome here. I am Dragoon Shadock." He announces firmly. Then the person sitting to his left stood up.

"I am Tujora Lawzer." He said smirking slightly at the two.

"And I am Aphodeus Shumenor" The man to Tujora's left said nodding at both Seifer and Squall. Then they turned their attention to the man sitting to Dragoone's right. He stood up silently and bowed gracefully and elegantly.

"Phantose. Lione Phantose." He rasped gazing at Seifer coldly. Then the young girl beside him stands up standing closely beside Lione with beautiful purple hair.

"Azura Syaque." She said plainly flicking a piece of hair that fell. Finally the last person left stood up from the table. 

"I'm Spanruse Bizaro." A light smile flickering across his features. Together the group looked deadly. Then in formation Lione and Dragoone jumped from their position on the table down to the ground followed by Azura and Tujora then Spanruse and Aphodeus. When they all landed they took a few step towards Seifer and Squall. Just by looking at them you could notice that Lione had the biggest build and Tujora seemed to be the thinest but still as deadly as he bared a cold stare that seemed to drive into them. Azura was the only female, she was stunningly beautiful. Dragoone seemed to be the leader of the group. And at that thought Dragoone steps forward. Sword held in hand. And for the first time, they notice they were armed with lethal looking weapons. Aphodeus carried a huge sword that looked quite hard to maneuver. Spanruse also carried a huge sword but was a few inches thinner than Aphodeus' that had some weird design engraved into it. Tujora had a clear sword that seemed to glitter just like diamonds. Lione had a real long sword that had a slight curve to it that glowed blue. Dragoone's however was oddly unique. His sword was thin and shorter than the rest but it had an eerie glow of green with waves that seemed to boil the air. Seifer met Lione's gaze and squinted at his eyes which glittered. As he looked deeper he realized that they were platinum gold. His face was masked with a ice cold look.

"I see that you two have become quite worthless of your-" Dragoone was interrupted by the shuffling of Lione's cape as he slowly made his way towards Siefer.

"Lione! Get back here!" Scolded Azura. Lione snaps his head towards Azura giving her a menacing look that both Seifer and Squall wish they would never be the receiving end of. Hesitantly Lione walked back to his place beside Azura. 

"Prepare for battle!" Dragoone warned. Lione steps forward as Dragoone does.

"First, it shall be you...Seifer." Lione snarled towards Seifer. 

"Lightning Suriken Cross!"Lione roared. And then lighting forms a cross and the cross flies with amazing speed like a suriken towards his head. Seifer just stood there waiting for the impact of pain to strike him knowing he had no chance of dodging. Suddenly he felt the surge of power com from his upper arms down to his finger tips. 

"Firebolt's vengeance!" Seifer lashed out. Suddenly a dark red thunder came from each of his finger tips meeting at the top of his head then creating a large fanning sword and flew towards Lione's attack and sucked it into itself. The lighting cross formed at the top of Seifer's attack the dove through surrounding the fire with lightning. Lione looked stunned by what had just happened. Seifer's attack struck Lione square in the chest. The fire bit deep into Lione's skin. After the attack ended Lione instantly jumped forward all his visible injuries healing.

"Mimic, Firebolt's vengeance!" Lione summoned. And then it hit Seifer, he was going to use the same spell at him. Seifer couldn't believe it as he watched the same thing he formed come at him. 

"Triple, Black Axe!" Lione's voice rasped again. The fire tore through Seifer's skin, more than it had to Lione. And the fire gathered behind him and burnt him as he was being held down by an invisible force. Then the 3 black axes came flying at Seifer. One cut into his arm and the other cut into his thigh. And unknowingly the last one came flying at him vertically which cut Seifer from his hip up to his forehead. Seifer let a scream escape his lips from the unbearable pain.

  
  


Squall and Dragoone stood and watched as Lione easily defeated Seifer. Squall hated Seifer but could never ever bare to see him like that. He was lying in his own pool of blood that kept expanding with each second to pass.

"Lione, take it easy next time this was just their first." Dragoone stated. Lione nodded and took his place next to Azura. 

"Aurora Dragon!" Dragoone yelled. And to his command an immense dragon appeared before them and pounded Squall to the ground. Then out of nowhere.

"Pulse Beam!" Squall mysterious thundered and an orb formed at Squall's index finger. He brought his 2 hands together and formed a bigger orb that then shot out in a beam that hit a defending Dragoone. Then suddenly as quick as light Dragoone moved aside and dodged the beam.

"Heh, I'm not that easily beaten." Dragoone remarked. "Mimic, Pulse Beam!" Dragoone said. Squall realized he was mimicking his move just like Lione had. The beam shot forth at Squall throwing him back towards the wall behind him knocking him unconscious.

"That was too easy." Dragoone chuckled. Both Seifer and Squall lied there bleeding. Then the 2 cloaked men return and disappeared with them.

"Where do you think they can be?" Questioned Rinoa. Matron looks tiredly at her.

"For the last time Rinoa I don't know!" Just then Edea realized she was almost yelling at her. Then they were interrupted by 2 thumps. They turn around to find Seifer and Squall bleeding to their deaths. Edea stood up and ran to Seifer followed by others and since Seifer was worse looking than Squall she decided to tend to Seifer's side first. Rinoa was all over Squall wasting all of her Curaga spells on him. While Quistis voluntarily used her Curaga spells on Seifer to stop the bleeding. Then they rushed the two to Dr. Kadowaki's infirmary right away. In the process they bumped in to students in the garden that was just passing by which was drawing a lot of attention to them. Squall was burnt and cut in some parts of his body while Seifer was cut deeply, shocked, and burnt badly in nearly all parts of his body, especially his face, it was cut from his hip along his chest, on the side of his neck and face up to his forehead running between his eye and ear. Then there was also another cut along his thigh and arm. Seifer was losing a lot of blood and fast which also made a very thick trail along the way. Soon the rumors traveled around the Garden that got started by the people that they bumped into. After awhile the rumors reached Fujin and Raijin. Instantly Fujin ran over followed closely by Raijin. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

Okay, this is the second part of inferno powers. I hope it's okay, I got a lot of the rest of this finished but I think I need to revise. It was quite a while that I wrote this. But actually, I now feel like posting it. And the weird characters and all, yeah I made them up. And I really don't know what they're really doing in the story yet, even though I'm like in my 15th page... 

I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter...


End file.
